


Ana's Cookies

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Secret baking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all the feelings, baker tony, showing care with cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Not many people knew this but Tony knew how to bake.  He’d started learning how when he was four, just after his first circuit board.  After Howard had destroyed it because it hadn’t been good enough, it was never good enough, Ana Jarvis had picked him up, carried him into the kitchen, and started baking.001-Baked Goods-Gen
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Ana's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Flash Bingo  
001-Baked Goods-Gen

Not many people knew this but Tony knew how to bake. He’d started learning how when he was four, just after his first circuit board. After Howard had destroyed it because it hadn’t been good enough, it was never good enough, Ana Jarvis had picked him up, carried him into the kitchen, and started baking.

He’d watched from his perch on the counter as she laid out her ingredients and the supplies she’d need. Tony could remember being fascinated as her hands turned everyday ingredients into sweet smelling dough.

She’d made cookies just for him that day. “Do want to learn darling? It can be our little secret, Your’s, mine, and Mr. Jarvis’.”

A secret just between them. The thought was wonderful. It would be something Howard couldn't take away from him, or stop, because he would never know.

“Yes.” Tony would tell her. “Our secret.”

So Tony learned to bake. He’d bake every time emotions overwhelmed him. Everything from cookies to cakes, and confections so delicious and elaborate he could have won him awards for them.

It was something that Tony came to love just as strongly as his love of building things.

`````

After Ana died, Tony stopped baking. His heart hurt and every time he’d tried he started to cry, until one day a few months later he was walking past the kitchen and saw Jarvis, sitting on the floor outside of it with his head in his hands.

Later that night, Tony walked into Ana’s kitchen and started baking. He baked everything Ana had ever taught him to make, and all of her favorite things. Tony baked for hours and while he baked, he laughed and cried for all of the memories each recipe brought and for the woman who’d taught him how.

Tony wasn’t sure exactly when Jarvis had come into the kitchen but eventually they began to talk and Jarvis laughed and cried with him, and when Tony was done Jarvis hugged him.

“Never stop baking Tony. No matter what heartache comes your way.”

`````

Tony baked for Rhodey and when he was introduced to his mother, “Call me Momma dear.”, Tony baked for her too. Christmas that year was the best one Tony had ever had.

`````

Pepper didn’t want him to buy her things, so Tony baked for her too. The only way he could show her he cared, without ever having to say a word, and just like Jarvis, and Rhodey, Pepper understood.

`````

When the Avengers became a thing Tony thought for a while that he would bake for them. A silent I care about you. But they never became the friends, the family, he’d hoped they would be.

`````

And years later, after the what the media dubbed the Super Hero Civil War, Tony would be joined in the kitchen by a sleep deprived, haunted assassin, and for once he didn’t feel like he had to fill the silence with empty chatter. So Tony baked and Bucky watched, and when he was done Tony would place a platter of cookies in front of the other man.

Voice hoarse from disuse Bucky asked, “What are these?”

Tony smiled. “Ana’s cookies.”


End file.
